galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Ad Nihilo
Horrifying transience- we are as mayflies. Of the Beginning Of the Titans there is the one who is greatest, who is named I, who the Vaikan of the Milky Way name Levenslang. It is he who is the King and Lord of the Titans and he who drew the Omniverse forth at its dawn, having made all the physical and metaphysical things that lie upon the worlds and turn around their suns and galaxies. And he saith that all should remember of him when their pride begins to show and be subdued, for he is greater than the mortals and the spirits. First from the depths he drew Dominion, the being that is his scribe who writes and archives all he sees and has seen throughout the universes, to take the will of I and turn it into words. And then he made the formless annihilation, Vernietigen, the first and last destroyer, who ends the chaos of the mortals for I to begin anew, a hungry void to devour all it beholds, the ravenous god who is half of the cycle. When the Titans were made he consumed their creations, fluctuant chaos in the order that was the primeval universe. And they grew tired of his hunger, but he was greater than they and not one of them could stand against him. But together they prevailed, all working as one upon a Vernietigen happily feeding, and bound him within a prison of archaic stone and chains that were fastened with the tranquility of peace. They had not the power to destroy him, and it was known to them that should a universe fall too deeply into chaos, the dark cloud that swirled around the Eye of Destruction would be free and destroy so that "I" might rejuvenate that space. But chaos is not easily escaped, and all things tend towards it; so they created the Covenant and thereby the Harbingers to enforce order within their galaxies. It was hoped that such a scheme should end the chaos of each new race and so that this universe should endure beyond its allotted lifespan, that it might die to heat death rather than due to the screaming Eye and the betendriled void. And so it was, and the creator of them mandated this Covenant. Of the Present The bonds of Vernietigen weaken and strain as the Harbingers die and races expand too greatly. Peace falls away and chaos reigns, laughing, as the destroyer of all remains impotent within his ancient tomb. Civilisations spread their disorder across the galaxies, challenging the old and ignoring the terms of the Covenant. Dark and shadowed, the cloud of devastation's desire for satiation grows stronger still. The Titans are divided and conflict reigns, and where all the Titans barely succeeded upon a sated destroyer, should but a half succeed against one starved for so many aeons of time? Can the universe stand up to its predestined fate and challenge the raging void? The answer is not seen, but its time approaches. The prison weakens with each passing moment. It is only a matter of time. Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord